1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are directed to an apparatus for locking a magazine. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention are directed to an apparatus for preventing a printed circuit board (PCB) in a magazine from breaking away.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various kinds of semiconductor packages may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Thus, during manufacture, the PCBs may need to be transported to various unit processes. The PCBs may be transported using a magazine.
A conventional magazine may include a rectangular magazine body, a plurality of supporting members formed at inner surfaces of the magazine body to support the PCBs, and an apparatus for locking the PCBs to prevent breakaway of the PCBs from the supporting members while the magazine body is being transported.
The conventional locking apparatus may include a locking bar rotatably connected to the magazine body about a vertical axis. A worker may manually rotate the locking bar to lock the PCBs.
However, if a worker fails to rotate the locking bar due to carelessness while transporting the PCBs, the PCBs may fall off from the magazine, possibibly damaging the expensive PCBs.
In contrast, when unloading the PCBs from the magazine without releasing the locking bar, the PCBs may collide with the locking bar, also possibly damaging the expensive PCBs.
Further, if the magazine is impacted while waiting to be processed when the locking bar is unlocked, the PCBs may collide witht the locking bar.